The Withdrawal
"No room for error today. It’s do or die, fellas.” - Jackdaw The Withdrawal was the third mission to be released and the sixth mission chronologically. It was released on March 12th, 2019 as Public Early Access, offering only Rookie, Professional and Operative. Elite and Legend were added shortly after. The map is also used in The Auction. Overview In the mission The Freelancer is tasked with robbing a bank in San Francisco, California. The bank is a money-laundering operation of Halcyon and the mission is coordinated by Jackdaw. Layout The mission takes place in the midst of San Francisco at a bank. The area is mostly made up of highrises and commercial buildings. The bank is at a T-intersection in the middle of the playable area. The bank itself is made up of the ground floor, upper floor and basement. The ground floor is the largest area and holds an open lobby at the entrance with multiple counters and stairs to the upper floor. Behind the counters are office tables and stairs on the left and right which lead to the upper floor. This area also has the bookshelf behind which is the entrance to the basement and the door accessing the basement area. The vault area has 2 guards guarding the vault door and a small hallway leading to a fire exit door that has a sensor. Behind that door is the side alley where you spawn at the beginning of the mission. This alley has a van, a distraction on lower difficulties and a ladder that leads up to a small catwalk. The upper floor can be accessed by multiple sets of stairs and a ladder. It holds the managers office on the left, office spaces in the back and a break room on the right. There is also a small walkway above the entrance which leads out onto a balcony above the sidewalk. The basement can be accessed by moving the bookshelf or blowing up the floor at the keypad. It consists of 4 connected rooms and is only used during loud. NPCs There are 4 types of NPCs in the mission: Security guards, Employees, Civilians and the Manager. The security guards are guards that roam every area of the bank except for the vault and locked off rooms. Employees are civilians that roam most areas like guards. The manager is required to open the vault and if knocked out before opening the vault then the mission can only be done loud. Civilians spawn outside of the map and walk by or into the bank. They will respawn regardless how many you take out. The mission has 3 disguises: the guard disguise, employee disguise and the special disguise used during stealth. The guard disguise allows you to enter every area, the employee one every area except the vault. The special disguise is found in the van and allows you to enter the vault area and the small hallway connecting the vault and main lobby. Mission Progression In this mission loud and stealth are very different from each other and thus have almost completely different objectives. Stealth For stealth you have to first disable the metal detectors to get to the vault. To do this you have to search the server room and then rewire the correct power box. On higher difficulties you have to first inspect each box to find the correct one. There is also a chance that instead of rewiring, you first have to interrogate an employee to get the power box color. If you knock out or kill the employee, you will have to go guess which power box to disable. If you guess wrong, you will trigger the alarm. Once the metal detector is disabled you can disguise yourself as "Alex Shaw" and the manager will guide you to the vault area. There you have to take the manager hostage so that they can open the vault. Once the vault is open you just have to bring the 6 bags of cash to the van after which you can escape. On higher difficulties an employee will check on the vault exactly 1 minute and 20 seconds after opening it. Loud On loud the objectives are more simple. First you have to get to the basement to plant the demolition charge below the vault. The basement can be accessed by either moving a shelf or blowing up the floor under the vault keypad. After getting into the vault you have to assemble the cage that will hold the money. Once it has been assembled and loaded with the bags, you have to wait a few minutes for Sparrow to arrive. When she arrives you connect the cage with the helicopter wire and escape. Objectives Celebrity Treatment (Stealth) * Find and search the Server Room * Rewire the (color) power box to disable the metal detectors (Rookie only) * Inspect the power boxes to find the correct one (Professional+) * Find the correct employee upstairs (Chance to happen in Elite to Legend) * Interrogate the employee (If previous objective was triggered) * Find and rewire the correct power box to disable the metal detectors * Guess which power box to disable (If employee was knocked out) * Get a disguise from the van * Meet with the manager * Take the manager hostage * Get the manager to open the vault Escape (Stealth) * Drop the money in the van 0/6 * Escape The Demolition Charge (Loud) * Pick up the demolition charge * Plant the demolition charge in the basement * Stand clear Escape (Loud) * Assemble the cage * Drop the money in the cage 0/6 * Wait for Sparrow * Connect the cage to the helicopter * Escape NPCs Rewards Badges * The Job You've Been Given - Complete "The Withdrawal" on Rookie or above * Are You Waiting For Applause? - Complete "The Withdrawal" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm * Heisting The Golden City - Complete "The Withdrawal" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm Trivia * If you have the same hair as Ryan Ross and talk to the manager, he will address you as "Ryan Ross". * The building to the right of the bank is modeled after Roblox's headquarters which is also in San Francisco. Category:Missions Category:Phoenix Category:Story